Amor gatu-nya
by Charly Land
Summary: Heichou es un gato que está enamorado de su humano, Eren. Pero los amores no son una constante, cambian, se modifican. Los corazones se abren a mundos nuevos. [Ereri] [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio] [In memoriam a Puma]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Pelea de gatas. Omegaverse.

 **Notas|** Este es el segundo del trío —levanta cejas coquetamente— de Fics que tenía preparado para la fecha de ayer, nada más que sigo pendejamente enferma y estos mocos no me dejan y por estoy en retraso con las publicaciones.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Amor gatu-nya**

 **.**

 **[** Entre los humanos y los gatos, son los gatos quienes definen la relación.

Porque los gatos no tienen amos, tienen personal de asistencia **]**

 **.**

* * *

Heichou es un gato de pelaje negro, ojos grises afilados, patitas esponjosas y cuerpecito redondo que vive en un condominio de apartamentos con un tipo que lo consiente y malcría a montón. El tipo es un alfa y se llama Eren Jeager, un estudiante de artes, alto, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño alborotado, cara de loco y ojos de lechuza color verde, grandes y bonitos. Tan bonitos que esa fue la única razón por la que aceptó vivir junto a él, entre sus brazos, cuando Eren lo llevó de la azotea —en donde su madre lo había abandonado por ser demasiado chiquito y debilucho— a su hogar. Luego Heichou se acostumbró tanto a Eren que ya no sabe si podría vivir sin él y sus ojos bonitos que lo absorben cada día.

Heichou está enamorado de Eren. Su humano idiota.

Puede ser que sea un gato malcriado y guste de rasguñarle la cara a Eren cuando este comete idioteces o ensucia el apartamento con sus pinturas y papeles por doquier, pero el castaño sabe que él lo adora, él siempre se lo hace saber, con un ronroneo al recibirlo o despedirlo, con suaves lametazos en su rostro de caramelo para despertarlo—porque Eren es tremendamente dormilón y hay que levantarlo a diario, a lengüetazos o zarpazos cuando no entiende—, o con su cuerpecito hecho bolita sobre su regazo en las noches, durante sus estudios.

Heichou ama a Eren y quiere ser el único para él. Ser solo él y su humano para siempre.

Pero últimamente Eren está extraño, parece estar a cada segundo en las nubes, incluso un día olvidó darle de desayunar y lo ignora en las noches por estar pegado a ese aparto resplandeciente que él llama 'celular'. No sabe que le pasa a Eren y está preocupado. Porque sabe que es algo muy malo, lo sabe porque esos ojos bonitos ya no parecen verlo solo a él.

Entonces lo comprueba cuando una tarde aparece _él_. Un omega bajito, de piel blanca lechosa, ojos grises de alfiler, cabello negro y expresión muerta. En sus manos hay una maleta. Heichou siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Eren los presenta, aquel humano es su 'lindo omega, mi pareja destinada' y él 'Heichou, mi amado gato'. Las miradas se cruzan y una declaratoria de guerra queda entre ellos dos.

Desde ese momento inició una batalla campal por cual de los dos obtendría mayor espacio en el corazón de Eren. Al cabo de dos meses, Heichou perdió. Levi —el omega de su Eren, su enemigo— está preñado y su humano se desvive por él.

Heichou se volvió una sombra acurrucada en cualquier rincón. Decidió escapar, no estar más entre ellos dos.

Antes de saltar por la cornisa del apartamento, le echa una última mirada en donde fue tan feliz. Afuera corre un viento frio, fresco, húmedo, en el cielo se arremolinan las nubes gordas grises. De agiles saltos se desliza hasta llegar al último piso y se pierde calles abajo. No sabe cuanto llega a caminar, pero la lluvia lo alcanza en un encuentro de cuatro calles y se queda pegado a una luminaria, enrrolladito como cochinilla, con el cuerpecito empapado y las orejas gachas, muriendo de frio.

En algún momento escucha el chapoteo de pasos apresurados, una voz potente que rompe el sonido del aguacero torrencial, pero tiene mucho frio y apenas se puede mover, sus ojitos ven borroso, pero el chapoteo se detiene frente a él y luego se siente envuelto, pegado con fuerza a algo cálido que lo mece y lo arrulla.

Es Eren. Reconocería su calor y aroma así estuviese muerto. Está llorando. Luego otra calidez y aroma se suma, sus ojitos lo distinguen, agua escurriéndose por su piel, pegando su ropa a su cuerpo y los ojos apretados, una fina línea rojiza bajo sus ojos. Es Levi, el omega de su humano. Él también parece haber estado llorando. Heichou cierra los ojos. Llora hundiéndose en el pecho del alfa.

Pescó un resfrío y su nariz se congestionó. Envuelto en las sábanas sobre la cama de Eren y Levi, se recupera. Su humano ha vuelto a consentirlo y malcriarlo, pero Heichou está triste. Porque ha hecho a sufrir a su ser amado y además, él mismo está herido.

Eren no debió convertirlo en su mundo durante tanto tiempo, no debió porque ahora se siente inmensamente miserable, solo.

Heichou bosteza por décima vez en la mañana, ya está mucho mejor, pero todavía le cuesta respirar. Sus orejitas se mueven al compás del sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, el perfume maternal de Levi inunda sus fosas nasales y finge dormir. Siente su peso aplastar una esquina del colchón y luego los deditos blancos del humano haciendo pinzas en sus orejas, acariciándolas con suavidad.

—Oi, me has hecho cometer un delito—suelta el humano—. Mikasa armará bronca cuando se entere, me gustaría ver su cara—lo escucha reírse suavecito, con maldad. Le extraña que esté hablando tanto. Levi es muy silencioso, reservado, igual que él—. Y Eren también lo hará. Pero creo que esto es lo mejor para ti, además…la venganza siempre alivia el corazón.

El gatito negro abre un ojo cuando siente que el peso en la cama se desvanece, Levi está de pie y se encorva un momento sacándose algo de entre las ropas. Es un bulto de telas azules que se pega al rostro y susurra algo que sus orejas no logran captar, después lo deja a un lado suyo y se marcha. Ve el bulto durante un largo minuto, luego cierra los ojos nuevamente, no le interesa que sea eso pero de un segundo a otro siente un tacto rasposo sobre su cara y abre los ojos dispuesto a dar de zarpazos a lo que le haya hecho eso.

Unos ojos dorados están fijos en él. Ojos grandes y bonitos.

Heichou ya no se siente triste.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Heichou es un gato negro que vive en un apartamento con una pareja bastante dispareja que pronto tendrá un bebé. Es un gato consentido, con días aburridos pero felices. Tiene un compañero, se llama Rogue y es un gato de pelaje café y ojos dorados. Un gato idiota al que ama mucho. Un gato que se odia a muerte con su humano. El gato que Levi robó para dárselo a él.

Serpentea la cola observando la escena, suelta un maullido de fastidio y da un salto para bajarse del sofá, con paso elegante, estirando su cuerpo elástico se dirige a la cocina. Levi está sentado en la mesa de desayuno, sus pies descalzos colgando, una mano en su hinchada barriga y la otra sosteniendo una taza de té, los ojos fijos sobre una revista.

—¿Ya empezaron otra vez ese par de mocosos de mierda? —dice monótono el omega dando un sorbo a su té.

El gato lanza un maullido en afirmación y se sienta al lado de él.

—¿Quieres té? —pregunta el humano y coloca la taza humeante frente él, sus ojos gatunos se entrecierran y empuja la taza con una de sus patitas, el hombre arquea una ceja y sonríe, toma nuevamente la taza, sopla un poquito y se la vuelve a ofrecer, esta vez él bebe con deleite—. Sabes, ha salido una nuevo aroma de nuestro desinfectante favorito ¿Quieres ir a comprarlo?

El gato mueve su cabecita y se sube en el hombro del omega que se levanta y toma del abrigo colgado en el perchero una cartera. Antes de salir les dan una última mirada a aquellos idiotas, ambos niegan. Al frente Eren y Rogue se revuelcan en la alfombra, maldiciéndose en su idioma. Palabras y maullidos.

—¡Te vi maldito bastardo! ¡Estabas lamiendo descaradamente a Heichou! ¡Te aniquilaré! —Eren se lanza sobre el gato de pelaje castaño y le muerde la cola, el otro enfurecido le clava los colmillos frente en la frente profiriendo chillidos de ira.

Heichou y Levi sueltan un suspiro y terminan de cerrar la puerta, emprendiendo su viaje de cacería de productos de limpieza. El sol tibio de la tarde les besa la piel cuando salen a la calle.

Sí, es una maravillosa vida piensan ambos. Una buena vida llena de amor, amor gatu-nya.

* * *

 **[** Fin **]**

* * *

 **In memoriam a Puma.**

Allá donde estés, mis agradecimientos por todo el amor que le diste a la hermosa Ana. Fuiste y sos un bacán.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y así es como Levi en cualquiera de sus versiones hace que Eren se mate por él. JAJAJA XD, me encantó escribir esto, mucho más por el sentimiento de trasfondo que había. Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su huellita de amor en la cajita de review si les gustó el Fic.

PD1: Creo que saben que Rogue, es el nombre del titán de Eren.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |©** Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro, sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Ooc. BL. Ereri. Fluff. Omegaverse.

* * *

 **Amor gatu-nya**

 **2**

* * *

 **.**

[Un gato nunca será una mascota,

Pues siempre es la parte traviesa y más amada de la familia]

 **.**

* * *

Una mariposa de color azul revolotea tras la ventana y _él_ le ve pasar con desinterés, mientras bosteza por décima vez en la tarde. La luz tibia que se cuela a través del cristal le calienta el pelaje de manera acogedora y le hace sentir somnoliento, a su lado, acurrucado como un gusanito anillado y sirviéndole de almohadón extra, el idiota de su compañero se retuerce presa de —muy seguramente— algún sueño de un mar repleto de salmones presto a su deguste.

A veces Heichou, el gatito negro que vive en el tercer piso de un hermoso condominio de departamentos, piensa que no sabe cómo es que ha llegado a querer tanto a ese jodido gato, siendo que es tan opuesto a él, además de un sucio. Su pobre lengua ha perdido el sentido del gusto por tanto limpiarlo de las porquerías en que suele revolcarse. ¡Qué fastidio es ese compañero suyo! Pero que se le va a hacer si en el corazón nadie manda más que el amor. Y Rogue, su compañero, es su amor.

Después de acicalarse las patitas un poquito se acomoda panza arriba, bosteza otra vez y gira la cabecita para ver como las manecillas del reloj de pajarito que cuelga en la pared frente suyo, caen lentamente. Son las 3:15pm, y en el pecho gatuno de Heichou una ansiedad agradable comienza a crecer, deseando que el tiempo avance más rápido, que llegue _ese_ momento.

Desde la otra habitación, la sala en donde el omega de su humano ve televisión, las voces de un programa que él suele ver y que tanto le gusta, se escuchan claras, parloteando de manera dramática sobre una extraña tradición de matar a aquellos que escapan de sus casas *****. Vaya gente loca, piensa; y se pregunta por qué le gustará tanto ese programa a aquel omega, pero en el fondo sabe que jamás obtendrá una respuesta a eso, los humanos son complicados y él tan solo es un gato casero que jamás podrá formular en palabras sus dudas.

El Tic-tac rítmico descendente atrapa su mirada durante largos minutos y no sabe en qué momento sucede, pero en alguna parte se queda dormido y para cuando despierta, las manecillas están alineadas en un gesto de bigotes de chef bonachón que recitan las 4:45pm.

El _momento_ ha llegado.

Estirándose elegantemente se despereza, y se sacude las orejitas en el proceso antes de saltarse de un tirón de su almohadón compartido con el vago de Rogue, que arriba todavía queda tendido como un trapo alargado, esponjo y durmiente.

De brincos y deslices llega hasta la sala, y la imagen que desde hace un par de meses ha estado recibiéndole a esas horas, se hace ante sus ojos:

Una luna blanca y muy llena envuelta en ropas holgadas, con un control remoto entre sus manos y acunado en su pecho, totalmente presa del sueño reparador que se marca entre sus respiraciones paulatinas de arriba y abajo.

« _Lindo_ »

«Ese omega embarazado se ve _lindo_ », con un sonido repiqueteante como gotitas de lluvia pincha aquella verdad la conciencia de Heichou y revive esa espinita de celos por los que alguna vez huyó de casa. Él sacude su cabecita, alejando esos pensamientos _porque eso es cosa del pasado_ , _todo ha cambiado_ , es lo que se dice moviéndose sigiloso hasta subirse en el respaldar del sofá en donde aquel omega llamado Levi, descansa.

«Cuidado. Con mucho cuidado» Se va repitiendo Heichou mientras va dando los últimos pasitos para llegar a su destino y empezar su ritual.

«Despacio. Un paso a la vez. Como una caricia soplada» Canturrea en su cabeza dando los últimos movimientos, y al hacerlos finalmente se encuentra nuevamente allí: Sobre las caderas ligeramente ensanchadas de Levi, el omega que tanto adora su—humano—Eren. Aunque ese no es su objetivo real, nop, la verdad es que lo que lo lleva a ese lugar cada tarde desde varias semanas atrás, es eso que se esconde bajo las telas y entre la piel de aquel humano.

La cría de su Eren.

Esa pequeña criatura que un día por mera casualidad se dio a descubrir ante sus sentidos y que desde entonces se ganó un espacio inmenso en su corazón.

A Heichou le encanta sentir como su nariz sensible se roza con ese pequeño bultito que se eleva y mueve de un lado a otro cada vez que él le ronronea y acaricia.

Oh, Heichou ya adora a la cría de Eren.

Porque en el fondo, Heichou ha empezado a creerse la _otra_ _madre_ de esa cría.

Y allí está otra vez, acurrucado, ronroneado, metido bajo la camisa maternal color azul de Levi, haciéndole cariño a esa panza blanca en la que ciertos movimientos empiezan a darse. Golpecitos queditos que hacen a su corazón saltar.

 _Bebé ha despertado. Es el momento de compartir tiempo con bebé._

Jugueteando durante un buen rato, Heichou se deja colmar de felicidad, de una que le llena cada fibra y pelo de su ser, y que es tan reconfortante que causa que se quede dormido sobre aquella superficie suave y algo tiesa cuando los movimientos cesan y solo el latir de un corazón pequeñito queda.

—«Ah, ya quiero conocerte. Ven pronto» Es el pensamiento que se queda flotando en la cabecita peluda de Heichou al rendirse al sueño placentero.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi siente ganas de meterle una buena patada a ese idiota alfa que tiene por pareja y que insiste en tomarle un montón de fotos cada vez que le encuentra en aquella —tierna, a palabras de Eren— situación, pero no puede moverse, porque eso significaría que Heichou, el gato que duerme sobre su panza medio descubierta, se despierte dejando en evidencia su actuar. Y él sabe que si eso sucede, ya no podrá disfrutar de esos momentos cálidos con aquel peculiar gato, de los que podría jurar a su bebé le encantan, pues siempre se mueve como loco cuando suceden. Levi sabe que es porque hay mucho cariño allí.

Desde el otro lado del sofá, Eren se gasta una expresión de idiota totalmente brutal, y el sonido crujiente de los flashes ya están poniendo de los pelos a Levi, quien chista molesto y se retuerce poquito, solo para que su cabeza esté mejor acomodada y Eren pueda ver claramente lo que sus labios van a modular.

—«¿No-crees-que-Heichou-hace-esto-porque-quiere-ser-mamá?»

Oh, y Levi disfruta con sádico placer ver como el rostro de Eren se cae y se descompone en un solo segundo, a la vez que sus ojos van adquiriendo un brillo afilado, sediento de sangre, clamando venganza.

«Ah, pobre Rogue» Piensa Levi a la vez que se levanta con cuidado, sosteniendo con suavidad el cuerpecito liviano y acuchable de Heichou para irse a dormir junto a él una —otra— siesta.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación principal de aquel departamento se cierra, como un eco se escucha el ruido de una nueva batalla campal, en la que muy seguramente habrá dentelladas, insultos, gruñidos, golpes y arañazos, unos muy rudos y sin compasión.

Sip, se dice Levi, la vida es muy buena, pero complicada. Mucho más cuando el amor pulula por todas partes, y este está compartido por varios corazones, pero la rutina que peca de más infierno que cielo y se crea de esto, es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Y aquella casa es todo un puto paraíso. Uno muy jodidamente puto.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola mis rubias melenudas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero bien. Weee, hace casi un año escribí la primera parte, y muchas me preguntaron que si habría una continuación, creo que a algunas le contesté que sí, pero ya ven, como ha tardado su Carlangas, pero lo he logrado y salido victoriosa, pero bueno. Deben saber que esto se vino de sopetón después de ver un vídeo bien way y cuquis, aunque sé que puede que haya quedado feito pero bueno, es casi navidad y….

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Este es su regalo.

Besotes grandes mujeres, gracias por leer, y si les gustó un poquito, dejadme un regalito bajo el arbolito de review (lol)

*Heichou está hablando de la Telenovela turca —hágase la referencia al Erencio— que se llama 'Sila, Cautiva por amor'. La trama es buena, y el protagonista más, pero la nena no le da.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
